1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser fixture for aromatic materials. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dispenser chamber having a tray for presenting a supply of aromatic materials to a flow of air passing from apertures positioned near or in the end wall of a fixture for dispersing aromatic vapors in a manner that a carrier arm supporting the dispenser orientates a motor driven fan to discharge a stream of air enriched with aromatic vapors in a generally horizontal direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A dispenser for volatile fluid is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,533,705; 5,816,845; and 6,105,916. These dispensers provide a drive selectively using a large or small motor providing an air stream for generating vapor from a wick, ceramic wafers, or discs containing vaporizable deodorant and a reversible drive mounting mounted back-to-back. U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,779 discloses a framed fluid delivery device that includes a fluid delivery cartridge for the timed release delivery of a fluid. These known deodorant dispensers are commonly used and recognized by the public because of their use for dispersing fragrances in hostile environments such as restrooms where it is desirous to control the nature of the atmosphere.
A need exists for a deodorant or fragrant dispenser having a robust construction for discharging air streams within a large room such as a restaurant, coffee house and the like in a manner to produce a pleasant environment conducive to the sale of products on the premises.
A need also exists for providing a deodorant or fragrant dispenser that is designed so that it is not recognized as a traditional prior art dispenser in order to maintain the privacy of the source of the air stream.